kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.
is the eight episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on April 14, 2006 on Cartoon Network and is the fifth episode of the C.A.K.E.D. Saga. Information Overview The KND revive Numbuh 19th Century in order to learn about an old delicious cake recipe even more delicious than the Delightful Children's cake, that used to be baked annually by the DCFDTL's predecessors: the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill. However, this plan lures the KND all the way to the DCFDTL's cake in outer space, which is really a huge space station with the ice cream cake as its outer layer with the power to destroy huge storage facilities, where Father plots to destroy all the ice cream in the universe. This was so that when the DCFDTL eat their ice cream cake, it will be the last ice cream in the universe. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 19th Century (debut) *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 50 Million B.C. Villains *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill *Father *Ice Cream Men *Chef Pierre Cameos *Numbuh 35 *19th Century KND *KND Archaeologists *KND Global Command (mentioned) *Decommissioning Squad *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Alamode *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Cake Spaceship *KND Orbital Ice Cream Storage Facility *Kids Next Door Moonbase 2x4 Technology *19th Century Technology *Trojan Cake *Decommissioning Chamber *Doggie Drills *G.O.G.E.T.T.E.R. *P.I.C.K.L.E.R. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *F.R.A.P.P.E. *Radio Gun *Unnamed rocketship *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *Shaving Cream Bombs *B.A.J.O.O.K.A. *B.A.T.T.E.R.B.E.A.T.E.R. Villain Technology *Recipe trap *Cake Spaceship *Spaceships *Ice Cream Trucks *Ice Cream Guns Transcript Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E./Transcript Gallery See Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E./Gallery Trivia * This episode reveals that even if a KND operative is frozen in some kind of suspended animation, they will still be Decommissioned regardless of the fact they have not aged. *The "Alamode" is a parody of the Alamo. Its name is also a pun on a la mode ice cream, the city also based on City Pompeii. *The idea of Numbuh 19th Century having been thawed out in a different time was inspired by Marvel Comics' Captain America, as stated by Mr. Warburton himself after reading The Ultimates. *Numbuh 4 was only shown in the beginning of the episode and at the end of the episode. He was hiding in a fake cake which was Numbuh 1's original plan. *In the credits, The Cake is falling from the sky, and the DCFDTL get angry at Father, claiming that it was their worst birthday, while a very fat Numbuh 4 is eating the cake. *Before Numbuh 86 decommissions Numbuh 19th Century, she mentions how at first she hated him, but now she loves him. He then asks if she loves him enough to not decommission him. This is similar to what happened between her and Numbuh 4 in Operation: E.N.D.. *According to Numbuh 86 when telling Numbuh 19th Century about how girls practically run the KND, in addition to having a girl as the Supreme Leader (in the form of Numbuh 362), the top three agents in each of the 50 US-states are girls (although 19th Century gets distracted by how there are now 50 states in America). *This episode was aired on April 14th, 2006. It is exactly the 94th anniversary for the sinking of the RMS Titanic. Pop Culture References * Numbuh 19th Century grabs The Recipe similarly to how Indiana Jones takes the idol in the beginning of Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark. * Numbuh 3 attempts the Vulcan Nerve Pinch twice. Both attempts fail and follow with Numbuh 5 knocking the enemy out with an actual weapon. * The scene where Numbuh 5 says to Numbuh 19th Century "Allow me to kick you in the-" before cutting to Chef Pierre telling Numbuh 3 "BUT it has to be there!" is likely a reference to the Austin Powers movies, where it cuts to various scenarios of people spotting suggestively-shaped objects in space, the first word of each scene completing the cut-off sentence of the last. * This episode is a parody of the movie Star Wars IV: A New Hope and the Star Wars Expanded Universe comic book trilogy known as Dark Empire, the latter of which takes place six years after the events in Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi. **Numbuh 1 is Obi-Wan (who was called "Ben" at the time), Father is Darth Vader (and, indirectly, Palpatine reborn), Numbuhs 5 and 3 are respectively Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, Numbuh 19th Century is Princess Leia (before she married Han Solo) and the Ice Cream Men are Stormtroopers. **When Father commands Chef Pierre to fire the cake, he says "You may fire when ready!" This is the same line Grand Moff Tarkin says to the engineers when he orders them to fire the Death-Star to destroy Alderaan. **Numbuh 5 makes a brief reference when the Ice Cream storage is destroyed, which is similar to when the Death Star destroys Alderaan and Obi-Wan feels it. **Numbuh 5 pretending to be an Ice Cream Man and pretending Numbuh 3 is a prisoner is done in a manner similar to Han Solo and Chewbacca on the Death Star. **When the Ice Cream Man asks what was going on on the deck, Numbuh 3 responds in a manner similar to that of Han Solo in detention block AA-23. **An Ice Cream Man asks if Numbuh 5 is too short for an Ice Cream Man, similar to Leia asking Luke if he is too short to be a Stormtrooper. **The duel between Numbuh 1 and Father is similar to the duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. **Father accidentally sending the slicer on a collision course towards the cake (and destroying it in doing so) is reminiscent to a scene in Dark Empire I, in which Emperor Palpatine (who, by then, has returned in a young clone body) summons a massive Force storm that, thanks to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo, kills Palpatine temporarily and destroys the first Eclipse Super Star Destroyer. **The giant cake in outer space is similar to the Death Star (being a battle station) from the movie Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and the Galaxy Gun (resembling a super laser) introduced by Palpatine in '' Dark Empire II.'' **When the slicer slices the cake, it is reminiscent to the Super Star Destroyer Executor going in contact with the Death Star II. It is also reminiscent to the second Eclipse Super Star Destroyer colliding with the Galaxy Gun in Empire's End, ''the third and final chapter of the ''Dark Empire ''trilogy. **This episode is also the second (the first being ''Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G) to contain parodies towards the Star Wars Expanded Universe. Goof *When Sector V leave to investigate Numbuhs 86 and 19th Century, Numbuh 4 is left behind to carry out the original plan. However, when he comes out of the cake, he has two different weapons than what he had the first time he was seen. *When Numbuh 86 decommissions Numbuh 19th Century, she is not wearing her helmet. But when Numbuh 19th Century says, "What's the Alamode?" her helmet is on her head. *When Numbuh 5 and the others go back to Numbuh 2's ice cream truck, she ask Numbuh 2: Is Numbuh 1 back yet? her feet are missing. *The cake melts and smudges the recipe written on Numbuh 19th Century's chest, but when 19th century is jumping onto the ship, you can see Numbuh 19th century's chest and there are squiggly lines instead. *If Numbuh 3 is about to do the Vulcan Nerve Pinch for the second attempt, then how can she free her hands from her shackles? Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Father Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 362